Para superar el pasado
by Midori-Chun-Li
Summary: Llevaba una vida tranquila pero que no quería, para encontrar el futuro que tanto anhela tiene que superar su pasado. ¿Podrá ser aquél desconocido lo que ella necesita para lograrlo? - Capítulo 5 Up.
1. El pasado regresa

**Capítulo 1 - El pasado regresa**

Otro día más comenzaba, se levantó con pereza de la cama y tomó una ducha para despertar por completo. El agua caliente le brindó esa reconfortante sensación con la que diariamente iniciaba sus mañanas. Se apresuró a vestirse con su típico vestido chino color azul, éste le llegaba a las rodillas pues en el trabajo no le permitían llevarlo más corto. Las medias blancas y unos bonitos zapatos azules de tacón alto completaban el atuendo. Su peinado jamás cambiaba, debido al abundante y largo cabello que tenía, era lo más práctico para ella, comenzó a trenzarlo y enredarlo para formar un chongo de cada lado en la parte alta de su cabeza, su fleco le daba un toque femenino e inocente.

Corrió a la parada del camión, donde un grupo de gente ya esperaba formada para abordar el siguiente autobús.

"Otro día más" - pensó sin demasiado ánimo de ir a trabajar.

Subió al camión que se encontraba lleno de gente, pues era la hora a la que todos se dirigían a sus trabajos y escuelas. Fue un viaje como cualquier otro, el vehículo se movía lentamente debido al tráfico existente en las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar al local de comida rápida, la joven se apresuró a abrir para evitar los regaños del gerente que seguramente no tardaría en llegar.

- ¿Otra vez tarde, señorita Li? - amenazó una voz a sus espaldas mientras ella terminaba de subir la cortina de metal.  
- Lo siento, señor Steveson. El camión tardó mucho en pasar - se disculpó sin obtener la credibilidad del hombre ante tal excusa.

El día transcurrió rápidamente debido a la cantidad de trabajo que había. Antes de salir tenía que recoger y limpiar todo para iniciar al día siguiente. Un cansancio impresionante se apoderaba de ella al salir del local, y no únicamente era cansancio físico. Estaba harta de esa rutina, ella sabía que no quería pasar toda su vida así y sin embargo no encontraba otra opción. Con la repentina muerte de su padre, y sin patrimonio que heredar, se vio obligada a dejar la escuela y trabajar.

Todavía recordaba a su padre, la gran disciplina con la que siempre deseaba que hiciera todo, las artes marciales... un suspiro salió de su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caminaba, sin embargo resistió para no llorar, odiaba que la gente la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Mientras caminaba a la parada del autobús, un anuncio llamó su atención y se acercó a leerlo:

"Universidad de Ciencias Humanas. Becas del 100% más pensión alimentaria. Interesados presentarse en la Recepción para entrevista..."

Los datos de las fechas y contacto aparecían a continuación pero la castaña dejó de leer para asimilar lo que esto podría significar para ella. Rápidamente copió los datos y se apresuró para no perder el último camión. A pesar de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo no logró alcanzar el transporte.

- ¡No es posible! Tendré que caminar otra vez - dijo para sí misma con resignación, pues no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para acudir a la entrevista y recolectar todos los documentos necesarios, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su empleo para tener tiempo de hacer todo, ya que su jefe jamás le daba un día libre entre semana.

Parecía una noche normal, algunas personas caminando en las calles, las luces de la ciudad opacaban el brillo natural de las estrellas y una brisa fresca comenzaba a sentirse. La china iba tan concentrada en sus planes que no sintió al joven enmascarado que se puso a su lado y la empujó hacia un callejón cuando pasaban por ahí.

- ¿!Qué diablos te sucede!? - gritó instintivamente al sujeto mientras se incorporaba del piso con agilidad.  
- ¿Es que no me reconoces? - sonrió cínicamente, aunque era difícil ver sus gestos con esa máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro. Vestía una sudadera azul marino que hacía juego con su pantalón deportivo y unos tenis blancos con negro.

Por un momento la joven desconoció al rubio, hasta que éste se retiró la máscara y la miró directamente a los ojos. Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿Vega? - se aventuró a preguntar.  
- ¿Quién más podría ser? - sentenció mientras se ponía su máscara y un guante con tres navajas bastante largas.

Chun-Li no lo pensó más y se lanzó contra él para intentar tomarlo por sorpresa, sin embargo el joven saltó para evadir su patada y contraatacó con otra patada desde arriba. La castaña no estaba en condiciones para pelear, llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenamiento alguno y lo único que pudo hacer ante tal ataque fue bloquearlo con sus brazos, esta acción la aventó unos metros de espaldas. Se incorporó rápidamente, gracias a la adrenalina que ya recorría su torrente sanguíneo, y atacó nuevamente con una serie de patadas que el rubio esquivó con facilidad y respondió con varios cortes sobre los brazos y piernas de la joven, la cual lograba esquivar algunos.

La sangre empezó a gotear de sus piernas y brazos, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, era su oportunidad para vengar el honor de su padre e irónicamente no estaba preparada como le hubiera gustado para afrontar ese desafío. La impotencia y frustración comenzaron a apoderarse de sus emociones. Vega no le dió tiempo de seguir pensando y se lanzó con las navajas por delante para intentar herir el torso de la chica. Afortunadamente ella reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó a un lado para esquivarlo, las navajas atravesaron su hombro y un grito de dolor se dejó escuchar en el lugar. Gracias a esto, las personas que por ahí pasaban se acercaron a presenciar la terrible escena de un joven enmascarado atravesando y sujetando a una castaña por el hombro con unas navajas. Nadie se atrevió a hacer nada, todos observaban incrédulos.

- Así que tendremos espectadores - afirmó complacido al ver que nadie hacía ni decía nada mientras la castaña intentaba zafarse, pero a cada movimiento el dolor en su hombro se hacía más intenso.

El rubio comenzó a levantarla del piso con las navajas y el dolor fue tan agudo que la vista de la chica se nubló por completo.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, sobre todo el olor a medicina, estaba acostumbrado a la medicina tradicional japonesa, pero su preocupación por aquella joven lo obligó a quedarse hasta saber algo de su estado.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? - preguntó angustiado un joven castaño de cabello corto, ojos obscuros, pantalón de mezclilla, sudadera blanca con varias manchas de sangre y tenis azules.  
- Pues afortunadamente ninguna de sus heridas fueron en partes vitales, pero en estos momentos se encuentra en cirugía para reparar el daño en su hombro... - informó - ...no se preocupe, está con uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos y vasculares, esperemos que recupere la movilidad total de su brazo - concluyó para tranquilizarlo.  
- Muchas gracias doctor.

Sentía una preocupación incomprensible por la salud de esta joven, ni siquiera la conocía pero no podía evitarlo. Probablemente se debía a la situación tan terrible en que la conoció. No entendía cómo podía existir gente tan cruel...

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Flashback**

Acababa de salir de clases, caminaba por la calle rumbo a su departamento como todos los días hasta que escuchó un grito que llamó su atención. Mucha gente se aglomeró para ver qué sucedía en ese pequeño callejón y fue entonces cuando vió a un hombre alto y rubio que tenía a una joven inconsciente y atravesada por el hombro con unas navajas que salían de una especie de guante. Todas las personas presentes querían hacer algo para detenerlo, pero su miedo se los impedía.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - gritó con energía y determinación.  
Vega no se esperaba tal reacción de la gente que lo observaba, se encontraba de espaldas hacia ellos y dejó caer a la castaña al piso sólo para voltear y ver quién era el estúpido que lo retaba de esa manera. Se encontró con un joven japonés castaño que no se veía demasiado fuerte.

- Qué gracioso que alguien como tú quiera meterse en problemas - comentó el rubio despectivamente y tras una breve pausa se lanzó contra el joven con sus navajas por delante.

Ryu esperó a su rival y se agachó un poco para después tomarlo por el brazo, darle la vuelta en el aire y lanzarlo de espaldas al piso. Mientras se encontraba ahí, el castaño aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejaría sin aire por un tiempo. El español no podía creer que este muchacho ordinario lo dejara en tal condición, estaba intentando recuperar el aire, pero le era imposible, sólo podía observar desde el suelo como el joven tomaba en brazos a su presa y se la llevaba entre toda la multitud sorprendida de lo que acababa de presenciar.

**Fin del Flashback**

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Todavía recordaba el rostro de la chica, de la cuál aún no conocía su nombre, sus facciones tan finas y sus gestos de dolor. No comprendía cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle daño a una chica tan linda e indefensa. Su puño se apretó al recordar el estado en el que llegó al hospital, cortadas por todas partes y esa perforación en su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

"Sé que debí haberle hecho pagar más por lo que hizo, pero en ese momento era más importante la salud de ella" - pensó mientras salía del hospital.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Su visión era borrosa al inicio, pero conforme se fue acostumbrando a la luz de la habitación pudo ver todo con claridad. Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro se lo impidió. Comenzó a observar la habitación vacía y limpia, como cualquier habitación de hospital.  
Intentó recordar qué le había sucedido y las imágenes de su pelea con Vega regresaron con tal vividez que se asustó un poco, la impotencia que sentía durante la batalla volvió con más fuerza y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- ¡No Chun-Li! ¡No puedes ponerte a llorar en un momento como este! - se reprendió en voz baja. Se limpió el rostro con torpeza y empezó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró y al verla en sus cinco sentidos no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! No pensé que se recuperara tan rápido de la cirugía, pero me alegra verla despierta - comentó con amabilidad.  
- ¿Cuál cirugía? - preguntó confundida.  
- Debido al estado de su hombro, tuvimos que realizar una cirugía. Voy por el doctor para informarle que ya despertó, él le dará más detalles - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Nuevamente intentó incorporarse, la simple idea de no poder volver a mover su brazo la horrorizaba, el intenso dolor se lo impidió.

- Qué bueno que ya despertó - afirmó el doctor al entrar y verla consciente. - Tenemos que hacerle algunos estudios ahora que ya podemos, pero en general se ve bastante bien después de la cirugía.  
- Respecto a eso, ¿podré... - la voz se le fue por unos instantes - ...podré volver a mover mi brazo? - cuestionó angustiada.  
- La cirugá salió según lo planeado, pero el porcentaje de recuperación total no lo podemos asegurar en estos momentos. Puede que recupere una parte o toda la movilidad, tenemos que esperar - concluyó el médico.  
- Está bien doctor, muchas gracias - dijo con resignación. Las imágenes de la pelea regresaron a su mente y una pregunta surgió - ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?  
- Un joven la trajo - contestó la enfermera mientras el doctor se retiraba.  
- ¿Un joven? ¿Cómo era? - preguntó con ansiedad, estaba casi segura de que de haber sido por el rubio, la hubiera matado en ese callejón, jamás se hubiera arrepentido como para llevarla al hospital.  
- Castaño, cabello corto, ojos obscuros, complexión mediana.  
- Es extraño, no conozco a nadie así - dijo intentando recordar a algún conocido, pues no tenía amigos ni familia.  
- No se preocupe, ya le tomaron su declaración sobre lo sucedido y se marchó. También vendrá un oficial a hacerle preguntas cuando se sienta mejor - le informó y salió de la habitación.  
Un torrente de sentimientos y preguntas se hizo presente en la mente de Chun-Li. ¿Podría recuperarse por completo? ¿Qué haría después para localizar a Vega? No podía dejar las cosas así, aunque obviamente tendría mucho que entrenar antes de volver a enfrentarlo. ¿Quién sería ese joven misterioso que la llevó al hospital y cómo hizo para que el rubio se lo permitiera?

Tenía que descansar, su cabeza le dolía. Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Días tranquilos

**Capítulo 2 - Días tranquilos**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el incidente con aquella joven china, él continuaba sus estudios de Filosofía en la Universidad de Ciencias Humanas. Le alegró saber que la joven se recuperó casi por completo una semana atrás cuando casualmente pasó por ahí y decidió pasar a preguntar a los empleados del hospital sobre su estado. No entendía la razón pero la recordaba constantemente, algo extraño en una persona tan desapegada como él; siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de quiénes lo rodeaban pero después de ayudar seguía normalmente con su vida sin crear ningún vínculo, era una persona solitaria.

Esa mañana decidió salir a correr y entrenar un poco en las instalaciones de la universidad. Después de eso, iniciaron sus clases. La primera fue Ética 1, debido a que no cursó esa materia el semestre pasado su clase estaba llena de desconocidos, aunque no le dió demasiada importancia, se sentó en el centro para tomar notas cómodamente y esperó a que iniciara la clase.

El profesor llevaba 10 minutos exponiendo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y una joven castaña se asomó con timidez

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó al maestro.

- Pase, pero sin hacer ruido - sentenció un poco molesto por su impuntualidad.

La china no pudo evitar llamar la atención de todos con su peculiar peinado, su vestido chino, sus delicadas facciones y su bien formado cuerpo. Pero el más impactado de verla era Ryu, que desde su asiento no dejaba de mirarla y asombrarse de ese tipo de coincidencias.

La clase terminó y varios muchachos se acercaron a ella para hacerle la plática e invitarla a salir, pero ella los ignoró y salió rápidamente del salón. No estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo de esa manera, si había ganado la beca tendría que luchar para conservarla y eso requería muchos sacrificios. Se dirigió a la cafetería y una vez ahí tomó una mesa y comenzó a leer, sabía que todos la veían, pero los ignoró y se concentró en su estudio.

- Disculpa, ¿puedo... - inició una voz varonil junto a ella.

- No, gracias - respondió cortantemente sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Iba a decir que si puedo tomar esta silla - completó el joven.

- Ah, sí, claro - afirmó un poco avergonzada por su falta de cortesía mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con un joven castaño de mirada obscura y profunda. Le sorprendía que él fuera él único que no le hablara para intentar salir con ella.

- Gracias - dijo mientras cargaba la silla hacia otra mesa. Se encontraba un poco decepcionado, pues él la imaginaba más amigable y amable cuando la tenía entre sus brazos de camino al hospital.

- Espera... - escuchó a sus espaldas. Al girar vió a la joven detrás de él - ...siento haber sido tan grosera, pero apenas es mi primer día y no te imaginas cuantas invitaciones a salir he recibido, pensé que eras uno de ellos - confesó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sí, no te preocupes - respondió Ryu con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - en realidad sólo buscaba una silla para sentarme con mis amigos. ¡Gracias! - dijo en señal de despedida y se volteó para seguir su camino. Al parecer no era tan diferente de como la había imaginado, sólo que estaba nerviosa e irritada por ser su primer día en la universidad.

Chun-Li también regresó a su lugar y continuó estudiando. Sus ojos recorrían rápidamente cada renglón, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar recordando aquellos ojos obscuros y sonrisa cálida.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Las clases continuaban, de la misma forma que el castaño y la china con su entrenamiento individual.

A pesar de todo lo que aprendía diariamente y del joven japonés que le quitaba el sueño, ella no había olvidado todo lo sucedido, estaba decidida a tomar venganza. Y por tal motivo decidió no socializar con nadie, esforzarse por acabar su licenciatura y entrenar todos los días para algún día volverse a enfrentar con el rubio y vencerlo. Nadie sabía todo esto, por lo que todos la consideraban una persona introvertida y en muchas ocasiones grosera por su forma de rechazar invitaciones y pláticas amistosas. Pero a ella no le importaba, tenía sus objetivos y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera para cumplirlos.

Por su parte Ryu seguía pensando en ella, en cuánto le gustaría conocerla más. Pero debido a todo lo que escuchaba de sus amigos, sabía que ella no estaba pasando un buen momento y prefería no molestarla. Llegó a pensar en decirle que ya la había visto en el incidente del callejón, pero abandonaba la idea al pensar que entonces le hablaría por gratitud y no por querer conocerlo en verdad. Así que se resignó a verla de lejos en la única clase que coincidian.

Así transcurrió el primer semestre de la castaña y su esfuerzo valió la pena, pues su promedio fue uno de los más altos. A pesar de ser vacaciones iba todos los días a entrenar y gracias a que tenía mucho más tiempo libre podía mejorar sus técnicas y fuerza. Inclusive pidió permiso en la universidad para entrenar en la cancha de basketball techada para tener espacio y que nadie la viera. No contó con que otra persona pudiera tener la misma idea.

El japonés se levantó temprano como siempre y después de ir a correr por los jardines de la universidad (los prefería a la pista de atletismo), decidió entrenar un poco en la cancha de basketball. Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver como la chica que compartía una clase con él, estaba entrenando tan concentrada que no percibió su presencia. Él se quedó embelesado de ver la fuerza y agilidad de ella, jamás hubiera imaginado que tenía tales habilidades para las artes marciales, pues estaba seguro que la técnica que tenía no se podía aprender de un día para otro.

La joven estaba tan concentrada que sólo después de terminar con su ataque de múltiples patadas decidió tomar un descanso, fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo por un instante al descubrir al castaño que la observaba desde la entrada.

- ¿!Qué haces aquí!? - gritó a manera de reclamo.

- Venía a entrenar y como te vi muy concentrada, no quería molestarte - mintió para no decir que no podía dejar de mirarla mientras entrenaba.

- ¿A entrenar? ¿Basketball? - cuestionó ella mientras tomaba su toalla y botella de agua y se acercaba a él para platicar.

- No, yo también practico artes marciales - dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿En verdad? - preguntó incrédula. Era cierto que le encantaba ese chico, pero no se le veía fachada de luchador.

- Sí, en verdad - respondió mientras se sobaba la cabeza, estaba acostumbrado a que lo juzgaran por su apariencia.

- Si es así, ¿por qué no entrenamos juntos? - sugirió Chun-Li con una sonrisa.

- Mmm, no sé, no quisiera lastimarte

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy débil? ¬¬

- Claro que no pienso eso... - dijo mientras la miraba con ternura. - ...está bien. El que pierda invita el café, te parece?

- ¡Trato hecho! - confirmó un poco sonrojada por la forma en que la miraba hace unos momentos.

Se colocaron en posición de pelea a unos 3 metros de distancia. Hicieron una breve reverencia mirándose a los ojos. Esa mirada desconcentró por completo a los dos que se perdieron por un instante en los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, la china hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse al recordar la cara de Vega y lo sucedido en el callejón, tenía que ser la mejor para vencerlo. Se lanzó con su puño justo a la cara de Ryu que lo esquivó con facilidad, él respondió con otro golpe que también fue esquivado por ella, se alejaron un poco. Después el castaño decidió lanzar una patada sin contar que la china se agacharía y con una rápida patada en la pierna lo dejaría en el piso, se incorporó rápidamente.

- Eres buena - comentó el joven con una sonrisa.

- Tú también - dijo la chica un poco seria, no se imaginaba qué él fuera tan rápido.

La china se lanzó nuevamente contra él y tras un rápido salto lanzó una patada desde el aire. Ryu bloqueó su ataque y contratacó:

- ¡Shoryuken! - gritó mientras un golpe, y aprovechando que la chica venía cayendo de su salto, conectaba directamente con su mandíbula. Chun-Li cayó al piso unos metros más lejos.

El castaño corrió a su lado para ver cómo se encontraba. Se preocupó al ver que estaba inconsciente, la culpa lo invadió, la levantó lentamente para acomodar su torso y cabeza en las piernas de él. Comenzó a observar su rostro y cabeza para descartar algún golpe en la caída, se veía tan apacible que no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera tan fuerte. Cada vez la admiraba y la quería más.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y lo primero que vió fue el rostro preocupado de Ryu, después sintió cómo le dolía su mandíbula e hizo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con angustia el luchador.

- Sí, solo que... - afirmó mientras se incorporaba lentamente - …no me esperaba ese golpe y con esa fuerza, no pude ni bloquearlo - confesó sobándose la barbilla y moviendo su cuello.

- En verdad lo siento, no medí la magnitud del golpe - se disculpó con la mirada baja.

- No te disculpes, fue un golpe limpio - sonrió - De eso se trata el entrenamiento, si seguimos entrenando juntos estoy segura que mejoraré más rápido que si lo hago yo sola - concluyó tranquilamente.

- Pero...

- No acepto un "no" como respuesta, además te debo un café. Te veo en una hora en la cafetería de la Quinta Avenida - dijo antes de salir con sus cosas, dejando a un confundido Ryu.

"¿Cómo es posible que después de un golpe de esa magnitud pueda salir caminando como si nada? Se ve que es fuerte, debo tratarla como la digna rival que es" pensó antes de salir para dirigirse a su departamento y tomar una ducha.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

La cafetería era pequeña y acogedora, él nunca la había visitado y observaba a la gente que ahí se reunía. El sol ya había salido y se filtraba amablemente por las amplias ventanas, estaba distraido sintiendo el calor de los rayos sobre su piel cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Va a ordenar algo? - preguntó una joven rubia bastante alta y con el cabello trenzado. Llevaba una falda rosa a las rodillas y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca, un delantal café con el logo de la cafetería completaba el atuendo.

- No, voy a esperar a alguien, gracias - respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Está bien - dijo dándose la vuelta, no sin antes notar que el joven era bastante apuesto.

La campana de la entrada sonó y nadie pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la joven china que vestía una minifalda negra y una blusa lila de tirantes, las botas negras resaltaban su figura, pero lo más sorprendente para Ryu fue verla con una cola de caballo alta, en lugar de su típico peinado. Ella avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, pero una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo en el camino.

- ¿Chun-Li?

- ¿Cammy? - respondió sorprendida al ver a la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Estoy trabajando aquí, necesito ahorrar para pagar la universidad - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Y no has escuchado de las becas que están ofreciendo?, deberías aplicar para alguna - sugirió la china.

- ¿En verdad? - preguntó la rubia incrédula - Voy a informarme, ¡gracias por decirme!

- Voy con un amigo, espero nos podamos ver pronto para platicar más.

- Claro que sí, espero lo mismo - respondió con sinceridad.

El castaño había visto toda la escena y se preguntaba de dónde se conocían.

- Disculpa la demora - ofreció la china mientras se sentaba junto a él. - Como pudiste ver me encontré con una amiga que no veía hace muchos años.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres ordenar? - propuso el chico.

- Claro, pero antes te presento a mi amiga - dijo mientras llamaba a la rubia con su mano. -Cammy, te presento a Ryu. Ryu Cammy.

La inglesa esbosó una gran sonrisa y el castaño asintió con la cabeza. Después de tomarles la orden llevó los cafés. Estaba sorprendida al ver que su amiga conocía a ese joven que había llamado tanto su atención.

- La conocí en un campamento de artes marciales cuando tenía 17 años, desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y no nos habíamos visto desde entonces, pero siempre seguimos en contacto. - comenzó a platicar la joven.

- Oh, ahora entiendo. Yo también tengo un amigo así, casi no nos vemos, pero sabemos que podemos contar con el otro. - confesó Ryu mientras un dejo de nostalgia se instalaba en sus emociones.

Continuaron platicando por cerca de dos horas acerca de temas diversos, la mayoría eran de índole no demasiado personal. Ahí la joven se enteró sobre que él tampoco tenía familia ni amigos, el castaño por su parte le preguntó sobre las razones que la llevaron a elegir estudiar la licenciatura en Criminología, ella sólo respondió que le gustaba. No estaba lista para revelar que quería encontrar y atrapar a Shadaloo y a Vega por la muerte de su padre.

Finalizaron su café y se despidieron. Ella le dió un beso en la mejilla y él correspondió un poco sonrosado. Estaba cautivado con su belleza, personalidad y todo el misterio que ella representaba, la vió alejarse de la cafetería sin saber que ella sentía lo mismo por él e iba sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho mientras caminaba.


	3. De amigas y traiciones

**Capítulo 3 - De amigas y traiciones**

Estaba emocionada de entrar al salón de clases, quería ver al castaño con ansias. Había elegido esa materia sabiendo que él también la llevaría.

- ¡Hola! - escuchó junto a él una voz familiar. Al girar la cabeza se sorprendió al ver a Cammy.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertado de verla ahí.

- Conseguí una beca como me aconsejó Chun-Li y mírame ahora, ¡estudiando Filosofía! - dijo con satisfacción al saber que había conseguido entrar.

- Filosofía, igual que yo, tal vez coincidamos en varias clases - comentó con un poco de nostalgia deseando que fuera la china para verla más.

A pesar de que al principio Ryu sentía algo de desconfianza hacia la rubia, era cortés debido a que era gran amiga de Chun-Li. Pero conforme pasaban las clases comenzó a encontrarla simpática y para finales del semestre ya la consideraba una amiga, sin siquiera sospechar todo lo que ella sentía por él.

Por su parte la castaña se aisló de sus dos amigos a lo largo del semestre, durante las vacaciones podían verse diariamente para entrenar y después salir a algún lugar, pero en clases ella prefería entrenar sola y estudiar todo el tiempo que tenía libre, pues cada semestre metía materias extra para terminar la licenciatura antes.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - inició el joven en la biblioteca.

- Bien Ryu, pero no podemos platicar aquí - susurró la chica para evitar distraer a los demás estudiantes.

- Pues aquí es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarte - le dijo en voz baja a manera de reclamo. La china analizó la situación.

- Está bien, necesito un descanso - afirmó mientras recogía sus libros.

La noche era fresca y estrellada, salieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la universidad y al encontrar una banca se sentaron. Ella estaba tranquila, sabía que adoraba a ese joven pero tenía otras prioridades.

- Tengo algo que decirte, tal vez no debería pero confío en ti - inició ella.

- Sabes que puedes hacerlo - aseguró feliz de escuchar eso.

- Pues me acaban de hablar hace unas semanas de la Interpol, quieren que haga mis prácticas profesionales con ellos - informó emocionada y esperando la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿En serio? Pero si apenas vas en segundo semestre.

- Es cierto, pero me dijeron que por mis aptitudes, calificaciones y debido a que tienen poco personal me necesitan.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es una gran noticia! Deberíamos festejar - exclamó intentando fingir más alegría de la que sentía. Obviamente se alegraba mucho por su amiga, pero él esperaba una confesión diferente. Bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te alegras por mí? - cuestionó decepcionada de la reacción del castaño mientras se acercaba para atraer su mirada.

- Claro que sí, pero... - volteó a verla y a acercarse él también hacia su rostro - …sólo esperaba algo diferente

- ¿Cómo diferente? - preguntó suavemente sin poder moverse.

- Como esto... - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios y los besaba con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, una inmensa alegría desbordaba su corazón. Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento y ahora era una realidad.

Por su parte él deseaba que ese beso no terminara nunca, después de ese momento sabía que quería compartir con ella mucho tiempo más y conocerla mejor. Poco a poco se fue alejando y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de ella, esa sonrisa por la que era capaz de todo.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Cammy se enteró a los pocos días que sus amigos habían hecho oficial su relación. Quería alegrarse por ellos pero simplemente no resistía los celos y la impotencia de perder al castaño. Desde que lo conoció no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, algo se le ocurriría para separarlos.

Caminando por la universidad, vió a Ryu sentado en una mesa de la cafetería.

- ¿Hiciste la tarea?

- Sí, desde el martes - respondió el japonés sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- Y, ¿qué lees? - cuestionó la rubia con insistencia para intentar llamar su atención.

- Un libro de antropología.

La chica no podía creer su falta de interés en conversar con ella, ni siquiera estaban en clase para que la ignorara de esa manera, pero pronto tuvo una idea para sacarlo de su lectura.

- Y ¿cómo vas con Chun-Li?

- Bien… - afirmó volteando a verla - …estas semanas han sido maravillosas pero… - dijo bajando la mirada.

- Pero ¿qué? - preguntó con curiosidad pero intentando no presionarlo para contestar.

- Lo que sucede es que hay algo que no le he dicho, y la verdad es que no sé cómo abordar el tema, tengo miedo de que me reclame por no haberle dicho nada antes.

- ¿De qué se trata? Bueno, si se puede saber.

El joven le contó sobre las circunstancias en que conoció a su actual novia, la pelea con aquél joven que la hirió, cómo la llevó al hospital y su inesperado reencuentro en la universidad.

Cammy escuchaba con atención cada detalle del relato, comprendió que Ryu no le quisiera decir nada a la castaña cuando la conoció para evitar que ella se sintiera comprometida con él de alguna manera. Pero ahora que sabía que su amor era real, quería decirle todo.

- ¿Qué me aconsejas? - finalizó su historia.

- Creo que deberías esperar un poco más para que su relación se fortalezca, seguro ella entenderá cuando le digas, pero probablemente ahora no es el momento.

- Quizá tengas razón, esperaré un poco aunque el querer decírselo me esté consumiendo por dentro - confesó el joven un poco más tranquilo con el consejo de su amiga.

Las clases terminaron y sus entrenamientos grupales iniciaron. Cammy y Chun-Li fueron las primeras en combatir.

Después de la tradicional reverencia, Cammy se lanzó sobre la china con una rápida patada frontal. La castaña la bloqueó con otra patada en dirección contraria, pero no contaba con que la rubia se impulsó para utilizar su otra pierna y atacarla por el otro lado. Chun-Li la bloqueó con su brazo, pero fue lanzada por el impacto a un lado aunque no perdió el equilibrio, sólo se deslizó en el piso.

Ryu que observaba la batalla, estaba extrañado de que Cammy luchara con tanta ferocidad, siempre había sido competitiva pero esa forma de atacar parecida cargada de enojo. La china también notó esto desde que inició la pelea pero no entendía por qué su amiga se sentía así, se lo atribuyó a algo relacionado con la escuela y siguió peleando.

La castaña lanzó una serie de veloces patadas, de las cuales, la rubia sólo pudo esquivar algunas. Al recibir estos golpes, la ira se apoderó de ella y tras darle un puñetazo en la cara, se paró de manos y tomó el cuello de su amiga con sus piernas para dar una vuelta y azotarla contra el piso.

El joven se sorprendió al ver esta escena, no se esperaba que usara una técnica como esa en una pelea de entrenamiento.

- ¡Chun-Li! - gritó mientras corría para verla.

- Estoy bien... - vociferó mientras se incorporaba lentamente y sobaba su espalda.

- Oh, lo siento, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano - exclamó la inglesa mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó su amiga con sarcasmo. - Aunque ¿sabes? Me gustó combatir de esa manera, es un reto mayor.

Tras incorporarse, la china decidió sentarse, ya se sentía bien, pero necesitaba descansar. Fue el turno del joven, quien se esperaba la misma actitud de la rubia. En lugar de esto, ella luchó con energía y competitividad pero sin un rastro de ira. Esto lo desconcertó, pues no entendía la razón por la que Cammy sentía tanto enojo hacia su novia.

La pelea terminó con una victoria de Ryu y decidieron ir a una ducha rápida en las regaderas de la universidad y se vieron a la salida del gimnasio para decidir qué harían.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al boliche? - sugirió una animada Chun-Li.

- ¡Sí! Es buena idea - apoyó la inglesa.

El celular del castaño comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera opinar sobre la propuesta. Las chicas lo observaron extrañadas mientras se alejaba para contestar la llamada.

- No podré acompañarlas… - concluyó el chico tras colgar la llamada - ...tengo que entregar unos papeles para mi reinscripción al siguiente semestre y hoy es el último día. Pero ustedes pueden ir a donde gusten, las alcanzo después - dijo con una sonrisa y se despidió de ellas.

- Es una lástima que no pueda venir… - afirmó Cammy mientras lo veía alejarse.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Las chicas decidieron ir por un café, su ánimo de pasar un rato en el boliche disminuyó al saber que Ryu no las acompañaría.

- Y dime amiga, ¿cómo vas con todo eso de la Interpol? - cuestionó la rubia mientras se servía una cucharada de azúcar en el café.

- ¡Bastante bien! Por el momento sólo apoyo en investigaciones remotamente, toda la comunicación es vía correo electrónico. Pero espero que una vez que me gradúe pueda ser agente. Es una de las cosas que más deseo. - dijo la china con gran determinación en su voz.

- Oh, me alegra que todo vaya tan bien.

El silencio cubrió su mesa por unos instantes en los que se escuchó el bullicio dentro de la cafetería y algunos automóviles pasar en la calle.

- No sé si decirte esto, pero eres mi amiga y… - comenzó la inglesa - …creo que debes saberlo.

- ¿De qué se trata Cammy? - preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación al escuchar tal declaración.

- Está bien, te lo diré porque no me parece justo que sigas viviendo engañada.

- ¡Ya dime! - exigió con angustia la castaña.

- ¿Recuerdas el incidente que tuviste con Vega? - preguntó perspicazmente, ella conocía al español por las historias de su amiga y su aspecto coincidía perfectamente con lo que le había relatado el joven japonés.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? No se lo he contado a nadie… - preguntó intrigada.

- Bueno, pues, el joven que te salvó en aquella ocasión era Ryu. Él derrotó a Vega y te llevó al hospital. - confesó tranquilamente.

- Pero…, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? - cuestionó la china incrédula.

- Claro que sí, él mismo me lo dijo - respondió mirándola a los ojos. En ese momento recordó la descripción que le dieron las enfermeras sobre el joven que la llevó ahí y coincidía con Ryu.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho a mí? - susurró, como pensando en voz alta e intentando pensar en alguna explicación.

- Eso no es todo… - aseguró la rubia - ...me pidió que no te dijera nada porque… no quiere que sepas que en realidad sólo se ha acercado a ti para cuidarte. No sé cómo decir esto, pero lo diré tal como él me lo dijo. - afirmó e hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Me dijo que cuando te encontró en tales condiciones después de tu pelea con Vega, sintió mucha lástima por ti y cuando te volvió a ver en la universidad quería asegurarse de que no te volviera a pasar nada parecido.

- Pero…no puede ser… - dijo la asiática con un hilo de voz y mirando su taza de café fijamente - ...no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo él piense eso y lo único que sienta por mí sea lástima.

- Pues creélo amiga, esto me lo dijo hace unas semanas. Y no sabía si debía decírtelo, pero creo que mereces saber la verdad y no hacerte más ilusiones con él. - confesó con una pena fingida por la chica que frente a ella parecía desmoronarse.

- Muchas gracias Cammy, en verdad aprecio este gesto de amistad y como sé que él también es tu amigo no te preocupes, por mi parte no se enterará de nada, no quiero que quedes mal con él por mí. Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, pero como dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca".

La rubia no pudo decir nada más, pues la china se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente del lugar.


	4. Destinados

**Capítulo 4 - Destinados**

Simplemente no entendía por qué se había alejado de esa manera. No respondía a sus llamadas telefónicas y cuando tocaba la puerta de su departamento nadie abría, las luces apagadas y ningún indicio de ella, era como si hubiera desaparecido y eso lo angustiaba y entristecía de sobremanera. Únicamente cuando comenzaron las clases y pudo verla en los pasillos de la universidad supo que ella se encontraba bien. Una parte de él se alegró al saber que no le había pasado nada malo, pero la otra sintió una puñalada al descubrir su distanciamiento.

- Hola… - inició acercándose mientras ella guardaba unos libros en su casillero.

- Hola - respondió secamente y sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué no contestas mis llamadas y no te has comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo? - cuestionó un resentido Ryu.

- No lo sé, tal vez porque no quiero volver a verte ni a saber nada de ti. - respondió viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Esa mirada congeló al japonés, que se quedó inmóvil mientras ella cerraba su candado y se alejaba de ahí. En verdad no entendía nada, cómo era posible que unas semanas antes se sintieran tan enamorados y ahora ella lo tratara con tanto desprecio. Reaccionó mientras la china todavía estaba a la vista y corrió para alcanzarla y pararse frente a ella, frenando así su paso.

- Por lo menos necesito una explicación, ¿qué hice o dejé de hacer para que me trates de esta forma? - cuestionó firmemente y con tristeza entremezclada en su voz.

- Esa explicación nunca la tendrás, pues no la mereces. Ahora si me disculpas… - dijo abriéndose paso con su brazo.

El joven se sentía triste, frustrado y confuso. Llevaba semanas viviendo en total incertidumbre por el paradero y bienestar de su novia, y después de encontrarla sana y salva recibía un trato que estaba seguro no merecer.

- Si así lo quieres… - susurró el castaño sin siquiera voltear para verla alejarse. Estas palabras apenas perceptibles para los demás alumnos llegaron a oídos de Chun-Li, quien únicamente apretó su puño al recordar las "verdaderas" razones por las que él quería estar con ella. No podía permitir que alguien la humillara de esa manera, ¿quién se creía para sentir lástima por ella? No necesitaba su lástima, ni nada de él. Por un instante se permitió recordar sus besos, los momentos juntos, su perfume, esa mirada profunda, su sonrisa cálida y tranquila. Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se refugió en el baño para evitar ser vista. Mientras intentaba contener el llanto, se sintió aliviada de sacar todo lo que sentía. Era cierto que detestaba llorar, pero desde que la rubia le confesó todo, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar ni una lágrima y el hecho de liberarse de todo eso era reconfortante en cierto modo.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que el Sol brillaba con intensidad y se colaba por las cortinas. Era un sábado como cualquier otro en el que se prepararía para ir a trabajar. A pesar de la insistencia de su jefe en hacerla tomar días de descanso, ella no quería perder tiempo en investigar todo lo posible para llegar a Shadaloo.

Sus habilidades y conocimientos le habían permitido llegar a ser una de las agentes más reconocidas de la Interpol. Desde que terminó la licenciatura en Criminología, no había hecho nada más que trabajar en encontrar a los cabecillas de Shadaloo, combinado con una serie de casos pequeños que lograba resolver rápidamente. Su vida social era un desastre, salía ocasionalmente con compañeros de trabajo, pero no tenía cerca a nadie que pudiera llamar "amigo".

"¿Qué habrá sido de Cammy?" pensó camino a la oficina.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Flashback**

- ¡Qué bueno que te veo! Necesito platicar contigo - saludó la inglesa a su amiga.

- Oh, claro, sólo que tendrá que ser rápido, tengo una clase en media hora - aclaró la castaña.

- Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero necesito saber que no hay ningún problema contigo…

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con curiosidad la china.

- Sucede que Ryu y yo hemos seguido en contacto y se ha dado la oportunidad de que salgamos como algo más que amigos, pero no quiero hacer nada si tú no estás de acuerdo con ello… - declaró hipócritamente la joven.

Una punzada atravesó su pecho de sólo oír ese nombre. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso y tomó fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

- No entiendo por qué tienes interés en salir con alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño Cammy - declaró con resentimiento.

- Tienes razón en sentirte así, pero también ponte en mi lugar. Él no me ha hecho nada, por el contrario, se ha portado especialmente bien conmigo y nos hemos enamorado, ¿qué más te puedo decir?. - afirmó la rubia con tranquilidad. Esta declaración afectó a la china más de lo que hubiera esperado.

- Está bien, hagan lo que quieran. De cualquier forma ya me había hecho a la idea de que lo único que sentía por mí era lástima. - dijo con tristeza e intentando contener todas sus emociones.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que comprenderías… - agradeció la rubia mientras abrazaba a la china y salía corriendo con alegría.

**Fin del Flashback**

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

"Creo que esa fue la última vez que la vi o supe algo de ella. Tal vez fui injusta, ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que me hizo Ryu, y simplemente quería ser feliz. Hice bien en darle mi aprobación, pero después de eso no volvimos a buscarnos ni hablarnos" pensó con nostalgia mientras estacionaba su auto y llegaba a su oficina.

- Agente Li, me alegra que haya decidido venir el día de hoy - saludó su jefe mientras caminaba por el pasillo.- ¿Podría acompañarme un momento? Necesito presentarle a alguien - informó mientras tomaba camino hacia una sala de juntas.

- Capitán Guile, le presento a una de nuestras mejores agentes, Chun-Li. Ella trabajará en conjunto con ustedes para atrapar a Bison y Shadaloo lo antes posible - dijo a modo de presentación.

- Es un gusto - saludó la castaña extendiendo su mano. El rubio sólo respondió dándole la mano, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

A continuación tuvieron una reunión para acordar los detalles del trabajo en equipo, se compartieron datos de la investigación que cada organización tenía y se definió un plan para seguir recabando información.

La china se sentía muy optimista con toda la investigación, habían avanzado mucho en la reunión y tenía el presentimiento de que pronto podría cobrar su venganza. Debido a esto, el domingo decidió darse un día de descanso y salir a dar una caminata en el parque de la ciudad.

Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a observar a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente, las mascotas, los pájaros que cantaban en los árboles y algunos que bajaban para buscar comida. Repentinamente sintió un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

- Pero, ¿¡qué diablos!? -volteó con enojo para encontrar al responsable de este golpe, se sorprendió al ver una pelota de tenis a su lado y a un perro correr hacia ella. Era un canino de raza "Pastor Inglés", se le veía sano y con mucha energía, lanudo y con los ojos tapados por su melena. - ¡Así que fuiste tú! - dijo llamando la atención del perro mientras se acercaba para darle su pelota y acariciarlo brevemente.

- ¡Cachorro! ¿A quién estás molestando? - gritó una voz que se acercaba, una voz deliciosamente conocida. Al voltear sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar, no entendía cómo podían existir ese tipo de coincidencias.

- Ryu… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven mientras él llegaba al lugar y sus miradas se encontraban.

- Hola, ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó el japonés con reserva. Estaba sorprendido y se alegraba de encontrarla, pero recordaba la última vez que se vieron y su forma cortante y fría de tratarlo.

- Bien, ya trabajando como agente de la Interpol - respondió con un poco de nerviosismo. En realidad le había afectado encontrarlo, se sentía como adolescente a la que le tiemblan las manos y no encuentra las palabras al platicar con el chico que le gusta.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, recuerdo que era uno de tus mayores anhelos - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Sí, es verdad. Recuerdo cuando comencé a trabajar de medio tiempo en la Interpol, apenas en segundo semestre. - recordó mientras se colaba en su mente el momento en que le daba la noticia a su amigo y cómo esto terminó con su primer beso. Su semblante se tornó gris al recordar lo que siguió a todo eso. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ryu? - preguntó clavando sus ojos llenos de reclamo en los de él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, ¿no crees? - contestó con resentimiento. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer esa clase de preguntas cuando ella fue la que se comportó tan infantilmente y sin darle una explicación?

- A mí no me engañas con hacerte el desentendido. Sé que prometí no decir nada, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo y necesito enfrentarte por todo el daño que me hiciste. - respiró profundamente en un intento por calmarse, pero no sirvió de mucho - ¡Cammy me contó todo! La pelea con Vega, cómo me llevaste al hospital y toda la lástima que sentiste por mí, tanta que tuviste que enamorarme para andar conmigo y de esta forma asegurar que no me volviera a pasar nada ¿no? Pues ¿sabes?, no necesito la lástima de nadie, ¡y mucho menos la tuya! - finalizó con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Estaba sorprendida de lo libre que se sentía después de haber sacado todo eso, después de llevarlo dentro por tantos años.

- Pero… - murmuró el joven confundido - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas creído todo eso?

- Entonces, ¿tú no me salvaste en la pelea contra Vega? - preguntó la castaña igualmente confundida al ver la reacción de incredulidad de Ryu.

- Sí, pero jamás sentí lástima por ti, ni siquiera cuando te llevaba en brazos al hospital. A pesar de no conocerte, lo único que sentía era coraje e impotencia de no poder hacer más por ti. Y obviamente también sentía un gran enojo con el que te hizo eso… - confesó apretando su puño al recordar a su amiga en esas condiciones. - No entiendo por qué ni siquiera intentaste aclarar las cosas conmigo…

- Después de todo lo que ella me dijo y la promesa que le hice de no decirte nada, no le vi caso a intentar hablar contigo. Ella era mi amiga y le creí ciegamente, no sé por qué inventó tal cosa, en verdad que no… - dijo mirando al piso, y un recuerdo vino a su mente - ¿Ustedes todavía andan? - preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

- No, lo nuestro fue algo fugaz, inclusive siento que fue mi manera de intentar olvidarme de ti, pero no funcionó. - declaró con nostalgia.

- No sé qué decir, me siento como una tonta - afirmó la joven con la vista baja. - Cammy siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, e hizo todo eso para separarnos. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega para no verlo? - susurró en forma de auto-reclamo.

- Pues no fuiste la única, yo también creí todo lo que me decía sobre ti. Sobre que ya no querías saber nada de mí porque habías conocido a otra persona y que lo nuestro sólo había sido un juego. Ahora que lo pienso, le creí porque fue la única explicación que recibí y en verdad necesitaba justificar todo lo que estaba pasando.

- No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de todo eso, en verdad la consideraba mi amiga - confesó con frustración y tristeza. - Y pensar en todo lo que teníamos, en todo lo que pudimos haber vivido juntos - murmuró como pensando en voz alta y refiriéndose a su relación con el castaño. Esta idea también afectó a Ryu, quien tantas veces había pensado en cómo sería su vida si pudiera compartirla con la china.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo… - se aventuró a decir el joven con incertidumbre, pues ya habían pasado varios años sin saber del otro, no conocía nada de la actual Chun-Li, ¿tendría algún tipo de relación sentimiental con alguien más?, ¿tendría a lo mejor una familia completa?. El sólo pensarlo lo hizo sentir un enorme vacío.

- ¿Tiempo? - repitió la joven instintivamente y saliendo de sus pensamientos. - Disculpa Ryu, no escuché lo que dijiste, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza. - confesó la castaña con interés en lo que él quería decirle.

- Sé que puede parecerte una locura, pero a pesar de los años y la distancia, no he podido olvidarte. Necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo - declaró firmemente el joven, expectante a lo que respondería y sin despegar su mirada de ella. Esta confesión era algo que la china no esperaba, por lo que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas y emociones.

- Ryu, yo… - comenzó con cierta inseguridad - ...yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está pasando. - dijo con la mirada en el piso.

Un silencio parcial se hizo entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantar la mirada, hasta que el japonés se acercó a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Ella incrédula volteó para encontrar su mirada.

- Después de tantos años, esperar un poco más no es nada. Tómate tu tiempo - accedió con una leve sonrisa. Después sacó una pequeña hoja y un bolígrafo para anotar sus datos, le extendió el papel que ella tomó lentamente, como sin entender todo lo que pasaba. El joven se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Cachorro! - gritó para llamar a su mascota que se había alejado mientras ellos platicaban. El animal salió corriendo hacia su dueño.

La castaña observaba toda la escena inmóvil, parecía un sueño, una broma de mal gusto del destino que los quiso reunir para hacerles saber que todo lo que creyeron por años había sido una mentira. Se sentía frustrada y arrepentida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tranquilidad y alegría de haber aclarado todo. Era una segunda oportunidad...


	5. Perdón

**Capítulo 5 - Lucha interna**

- Y con esta información hemos logrado obtener coordenadas más precisas de la base principal de Shadaloo… - continuó hablando Guile.

La sala de juntas estaba obscura para permitir que el proyector se reflejara en la pared blanca y mostrar a los presentes los datos de la investigación conjunta. La china se sentía emocionada de escuchar esto, era probable que pronto la mandaran en una operación de reconocimiento de la posible base de Shadaloo, ese lugar donde encontraría a Bison y Vega, su venganza estaba muy cerca.

La reunión terminó justamente con el plan de una misión que dirigirían Chun-Li y el americano para reconocer la base por fuera y analizar cómo atacarían. La joven se levantó de la mesa con varios papeles y archivos, mientras caminaba a su oficina, una nota cayó al piso del montón de papeles que llevaba, se agachó para levantarla.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con curiosidad al no reconocer el papel de la pequeña nota. Al leerla, un sentimiento de emoción la invadió, eran los datos que el japonés le escribió aquél día en el parque. Ya había pasado más de un mes y no se había atrevido a llamarle, quería concentrarse por completo en la investigación de Shadaloo, pero también sentía una enorme necesidad de platicar con él, una necesidad contra la que luchaba constante.

Se dirigió a su oficina y tras dejar los documentos en su escritorio, tomó el papel con los datos y lo observó por varios minutos. Sus ojos se posaban en las letras y números, pero su mente se encontraba recordando momentos, esos en los que él era lo más importante para ella.

"¡No Chun-Li! Justo por eso, no puedes volver a verlo, debes concentrarte en tu misión. Eso debe ser lo más importante..." pensó mientras arrugaba el papel y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio. "Pero… si pudiera verlo y platicar con él, sólo una vez más". Con esa idea en mente levantó el teléfono y marcó torpemente el número que se leía en la arrugada nota. Los tres tonos que sonaron mientras esperaba que alguien respondiera se le hicieron eternos y estuvo a punto de colgar.

- Bueno… - contestó una voz masculina.

- ¿Ryu? - preguntó indecisa.

- ¿Chun-Li? - cuestionó con asombro al reconocer su voz.

- Ehh, sí, soy yo, sólo hablaba para saludar y ver si podíamos salir algún día de estos - explicó rápidamente, no quería que él notara el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Creí que ya no llamarías y me alegra que sí lo hicieras. - afirmó con alegría e hizo una pausa para pensar - Podría ser el próximo viernes por la noche, ¿qué te parece a las 8? Yo paso por ti.

- Me parece bien, te enviaré mi dirección por correo electrónico - acordó con ilusión.

- Perfecto, hasta entonces Chun-Li - se despidió rápidamente.

La joven colgó el teléfono aún con el pulso y la respiración acelerados. No sabía en qué estaba pensando al hacer esa llamada, aunque siendo sincera sí lo sabía: en su sonrisa, en su voz y en cuánto deseaba sentirse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

El sol se estaba ocultando, lo que provocó que la temperatura comenzara a descender lentamente. Salió rápidamente al escuchar el timbre en su departamento, sabía que era él y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Él aguardaba impacientemente por ella, había pasado tantos días y noches deseando verla, platicar con ella, besarla y de ser posible que todo volviera a ser como varios años atrás. Era cierto que su "traición" lo había afectado mucho en su momento, pero ahora que sabía la verdad estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Vió la puerta abrirse y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver a su amiga con un vestido negro a la rodilla, con un peculiar corte que le daba vuelo a la parte de la falda pero entallado en la cintura, su escote era discreto pero provocativo.

- Chun...Chun-Li - saludó sorprendido. Intentó recordar alguna vez en que la hubiera visto así, tan elegante y hermosa, pero no pudo recordar ninguno.

- ¿Qué sucede Ryu? - cuestionó al ver su reacción.

- Es sólo que te ves muy bien - aseguró con una sonrisa tímida y viéndola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Nos vamos?

La velada transcurrió en un restaurante italiano, más tradicional que elegante, pero con mucha fama por sus deliciosos platillos caseros. Al inicio, los dos se sentían un poco extraños y la plática no se daba tan fácilmente, pero conforme transcurrió la cena la confianza comenzó a regresar como si no hubiera pasado ni un sólo día desde que eran novios.

- ¿Entonces vas a salir del país para tu misión? - preguntó interesado el castaño.

- ¡Sí! Pasado mañana nos vamos, pero es sólo una misión de reconocimiento. He esperado tanto tiempo… - comentó con emoción y esto no pasó desapercibido para él.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué es tan importante esta misión? - preguntó para sorpresa de la china que no esperaba este tipo de cuestionamientos.

- Porque se trata de Shadaloo, una de las mayores organizaciones criminales a nivel mundial - mintió intentando no delatarse.

- Me parece como si fuera algo más personal… - se aventuró a opinar el japonés. La castaña lo miró a los ojos sorprendida de esta sugerencia. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera leerla como a un libro? Estaba segura que no podía saber nada, pues ella personalmente se había encargado de borrar toda evidencia que la vinculara con su padre asesinado por Shadaloo. Le parecía increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo de no verse, ella siguiera siendo transparente para él.

- Creo que no puedo ocultarte nada a ti ¿cierto? - afirmó con una sonrisa agridulce - Esto es algo que jamás le he contado a nadie… - comenzó. Ryu al instante comprendió que se trataba de algo muy importante para que ella pusiera con ese semblante tan serio y gris. - ...por lo que te pido que tampoco lo cuentes a nadie. Es un secreto que, de saberse, podría hacerme quedar fuera de esta misión.

- No sabía que era algo tan serio - dijo con voz baja.

- Sí, lo es, pues me involucra personalmente con Shadaloo… - confesó mientras apretaba su puño con energía. - Bison y Vega… ellos mataron a mi padre. - afirmó con la mirada fija en la mesa.

- Chun-Li… - dijo mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa. - Yo… lo siento mucho. - tras estas palabras ella se soltó de su mano bruscamente.

- ¡No quiero tu lástima Ryu! Si te conté esto es para que comprendieras la importancia que tiene esta misión para mi. - dijo con la cabeza baja.

- No es lástima y tú lo sabes. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, contigo. Y que me duele que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. - afirmó aún con su mano en la mesa, como invitándola a tomarla nuevamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y un cálido sentimiento invadió su corazón, por primera vez alguien la hacía sentir así: completamente respaldada y amada. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y al levantar la mirada, lo vió a él, con esos ojos tan honestos y eso le bastó para tomar su mano y acariciarla con ternura.

- Gracias - expresó timidamente. - Ahora que sabes esto, entenderás porqué debo llegar hasta el final de esta misión. He esperado esta venganza por tanto tiempo… - confesó.

- ¿Venganza? - cuestionó con sorpresa. - ¿No se supone que sólo cumplirás con tu deber de ponerlos tras las rejas?

- No, los haré sufrir así como ellos lo hicieron con mi padre, para darles el final que merecen - afirmó con rabia en su voz. Esta respuesta dejó helado al japonés, que jamás imaginó que una persona como su amiga pudiera estar llena de tanto odio.

- Pero… ¿crees que después de completar tu venganza tu alma estará tranquila? - preguntó el joven intentando hacer entrar en razón a la china.

- Eso no importa, tengo que vengar a mi padre - respondió evadiendo su mirada.

Ryu prefirió no continuar con el tema, sabía que llevaba años planeando su venganza y en una noche no cambiaría de parecer. La cena terminó y decidieron ir a caminar al parque para continuar su plática que parecía no tener fin. El viento era fresco y la castaña lo resintió tras unos minutos, él se percató de esto y le ofreció su saco, ella lo aceptó y al ponérselo se percató que se encontraba impregnado de su aroma, lo que le trajo una serie de recuerdos que la obligaron a detenerse en seco.

- Tengo que irme - afirmó fríamente mientras se quitaba el saco para regresárselo.

- Pero… - interrumpió mientras recibía el abrigo y aprovechaba esto para tomar su mano. - … ¿dije o hice algo que te molestara? - preguntó angustiado.

- Siendo sincera, esto se me está escapando de las manos. Mi plan era venir, hacer las paces y despedirme para siempre. Pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil… - dijo con la mirada baja y los ojos llorosos. El japonés no se esperaba una declaración de este tipo, pero le encantó. Caminó hacia ella los dos pasos que los separaban y la estrechó entre sus brazos, este gesto terminó por derribar la última barrera de la castaña, que comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho frente a alguien, pero estas lágrimas tenían un sabor diferente, un sabor a felicidad.

Al separarse, sus rostros se encontraron a pocos centímetros y sin pensarlo juntaron sus labios en un beso, un beso tremendamente parecido al primero que se dieron.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

La misión de reconocimiento fue todo un éxito, la china y el americano habían coordinado sus equipos para ubicar cada entrada de la base principal de Shadaloo. Fue cuestión de 4 días para obtener toda la información que necesitaban para armar un plan de ataque.

- ¡Perfecto Agente Li! Con esta información podemos elaborar un plan que nos asegure la victoria sobre Shadaloo. - la felicitó su jefe tras revisar el reporte de la misión.

- Esto no hubiera sido posible sin la cooperación del capitán Guile. - aseguró la joven - Me retiro, tenemos una reunión para iniciar con el plan. - dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

La reunión duró cerca de 2 horas y en ella se analizaron diferentes tácticas para penetrar la base de Bison. Sólo acordaron la fase inicial que consistía en usar explosivos para abrirse paso. Lo que pasaría después no estaba definido, pues Chun-Li insistía en ir al frente y dividirse en grupos para encontrar a Bison, pero el rubio quería ser él quien capturara al jefe de Shadaloo.

- ¿Cómo vas preciosa? - preguntó una voz al teléfono.

- ¡Hola amor! Apenas voy saliendo de una junta, pero todavía tengo que terminar algo de papeleo - respondió mientras caminaba a su oficina.

- Eso me suena a un "no nos veremos hoy" - bromeó el castaño.

- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que saldré un poco más tarde - explicó un poco abrumada por tantas cosas que tenía pendientes. Nunca pensó que el hecho de que Ryu regresara a su vida le quitaría tanto tiempo para su trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a salir hasta las 20 o 21 hrs. todos los días, pero ahora salía antes para poder ver al castaño que le quitaba el aliento con sólo pensar en él.

Se apresuró a terminar todo y salió rápidamente de su oficina, iba tan distraída que no se percató de la persona que se acercó por atrás y la tomó del cuello con su brazo para ahorcarla e impedirle gritar.

- Han pasado muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿no crees Chun-Li? - susurró en su oído. - En esa ocasión nos detuvo un idiota, pero esta vez me aseguré que nadie nos interrumpa - dijo mientras hacía un corte en la cara de la joven con su artefacto de garras de metal. En ese momento, la joven hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para tomarlo del brazo y darle una vuelta sobre ella para finalmente dejarlo caer al piso.

- ¡Oh! Veo que has estado entrenando, pero eso no te salvará - dijo mientras reacomodaba su máscara.

- ¡Vega! - gritó mientras corría hacia él y con una veloz patada lo lanzaba de espaldas. El rubio enfureció y respondió con otra patada que la china esquivó fácilmente. Después lanzó una serie de ataques con su garra metálica, de los cuales, la mayoría fueron esquivados y sólo algunos hirieron los brazos de la castaña. Entonces ella utilizó su técnica de patadas consecutivas que lograron desestabilizar al español y finalizó su ataque de patada giratoria invertida.

Vega se incorporó con dificultad tras estos ataques, pero la adrenalina y furia que sentía le permitieron atacar rápidamente con varias patadas que abrieron un poco la defensa de la china y aprovechó este espacio para dar un golpe certero con sus garras en el abdomen de la chica. A pesar del dolor que sentía por la herida, se valió de la cercanía que tenía con el rubio para tomar su brazo y en un rápido movimiento desarmarlo de su artefacto metálico y retroceder varios metros.

En ese momento se percató de la gravedad de su herida al sentir una honda punzada de dolor que la obligó a inclinarse y al ver el flujo de sangre que comenzaba a manchar su ropa, apretó fuertemente intentando detenerlo, pero sabía que en el siguiente ataque se definiría todo. Se incorporó y brincó lo más alto que pudo para atacar desde arriba con una patada, el español logró esquivarla, pero no se esperaba la velocidad de un golpe en la cara que rompió su máscara y lo tiró al suelo. Chun-Li lo golpeó en el estómago para asegurar que tendría tiempo de ir por el arma metálica que se encontraba tirada a unos metros. Tras obtenerla se acercó al joven.

- Creo que ahora se invirtieron los papeles - dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos mientras ponia un pie sobre el pecho del joven que aún se encontraba en el piso. - Quisiera hacerte sufrir lentamente, pero no me queda mucho tiempo - confesó con una mueca de dolor mientras sujetaba la herida de su abdomen. Se puso en posición y estaba a punto de utilizar las navajas para atravesar su garganta cuando una voz la detuvo.

- ¡Noo! - se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Ella volteó y encontró a Ryu parado con un semblante lleno de preocupación. - Por favor, sabes que no es lo correcto. - suplicó el castaño ante la mirada confundida de la joven.

La lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior superaba por mucho a cualquiera de las luchas que había librado anteriormente. Sentía un deseo avasallador de venganza, pero sabía que él tenía razón, lo correcto era entregarlo a la Interpol. Sin embargo, al recordar la muerte de su padre sus intenciones de matarlo surgieron nuevamente y con más fuerza. Levantó su brazo para terminar con la vida del rubio, pero una mano la sujetó y evitó que esto sucediera.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue confuso para Chun-Li, pues había perdido mucha sangre y luchaba por seguir despierta. Sólo recordaba el rostro del japonés y las luces de la ambulancia.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Despertó para ver el atardecer, completamente desorientada en tiempo y espacio. El dolor en su abdomen fue lo primero que notó al intentar incorporarse.

- Chun-Li… - escuchó una voz muy familiar y al voltear se encontró con él. Sus ojos, siempre transparentes y sinceros, reflejaban una enorme preocupación - …despertaste. - dijo mientras le besaba la frente y los labios.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó intentando recordar. - ¡Vega! ¿Qué…? - cuestionó al evocar todo lo sucedido. Se encontraba alterada, como si la pelea de hace 2 días acabara de acontecer.

- Tranquilízate amor, tienes que descansar. - intentó calmarla con dulzura.

- Pero… tengo que saber qué pasó - insistió la castaña con frustración.

- Tienes razón. Tal vez después de que te lo diga, te enojes conmigo, pero tenía que hacerlo. - se sinceró con su mirada fija en la de ella. - Te detuve cuando estabas a punto de matarlo. La Interpol se hizo cargo del resto - informó tranquilamente y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, así como tampoco pudo ocultar el enojo e impotencia que surgieron tras asimilar esta noticia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Sabías lo importante que era para mí! Lo sabías y aún así lo evitaste - protestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Prefiero todos tus reclamos y rencor, antes que permitir que mancharas tus manos de sangre. ¿Crees que tu padre hubiera querido eso para ti? ¿Que toda tu vida cargaras con esa muerte? - cuestionó con evidente pesar por su reacción. Estas palabras llegaron a lo profundo del corazón de la joven, pero no iba a permitir que él la limitara de esa manera.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme lo que hubiera querido mi padre? No lo conociste, no tienes derecho a hablar por él. - concluyó fríamente y desviando la mirada.

- Espero que encuentres perdón en tu corazón - expresó con sinceridad antes de tomar su chamarra y salir del cuarto.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Gracias por sus reviews! En verdad me ayudaron a inspirarme ;) Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Midori-Chun-Li**


	6. De regreso

**Capítulo 6 - De regreso**

Hacía poco más de un mes de su pelea con Vega y todo le seguía doliendo, la herida en su abdomen, los brazos llenos de cortes, pero sobre todo la traición. Fue la única forma de calificar lo que Ryu le había hecho: arrebatarle su venganza, esa que estuvo planeando por años; aún sabiendo todo lo que significaba para ella. Decía amarla, pero ella no veía dónde estaba el amor en todo lo que el castaño hizo. Aún cuando permanecía en reposo por prescripción médica, su interior estaba en constante movimiento, una frustración e impotencia enorme la invadía, y a ratos también una gran tristeza llenaba su corazón al pensar en el japonés.

Así transcurrió otro mes más, en el que ella canalizó todo su sentir en las terapias de rehabilitación. Su pronta recuperación sorprendió a doctores y terapeutas. Pero a la joven todo se le había hecho muy lento, quería regresar a trabajar y terminar su misión.

El ataque a la base de Shadaloo se había retrasado en espera de que ella estuviera en óptimas condiciones para llevarlo a cabo. Sin importar las recomendaciones de su jefe para que dejara todo en manos de otras personas, ella se empeñó en realizar el ataque como se tenía planeado en un principio. Acordó con Guile que no se separarían tras penetrar en la base, pues así tendrían más probabilidades de vencer a Bison en caso de encontrarlo.

- Agente Li, me da gusto verla de regreso - saludó Guile desde la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante capitán, a mí también me da gusto reincorporarme al trabajo - lo invitó a pasar.

- Quiero comentarle sobre una adición a nuestro equipo para el ataque a Shadaloo - informó mientras se sentaba frente a ella. - Aquí traigo su expediente - dijo y le extendió un folder. Al abrirlo, la china se quedó estupefacta, la foto de la última persona que quería ver estaba en la primera página junto con sus datos personales.

- No podemos aceptarlo - fue lo único que atinó a decir tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Ya está hecho, sólo vengo a informarle. Debería estar agradecida con él, puede que le haya salvado la vida durante su pelea con Vega. - dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina.

La castaña permaneció observando la foto, Guile tenía razón en eso, de no haber sido por él puede que ella, tras haber matado a Vega, también hubiera muerto desangrada.

"¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí? Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo de aquí, no toleraré que siga metiéndose en mis planes" - pensó mientras dejaba el archivo a un lado.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Flashback**

Tras colgar la llamada con su novia, sabía que probablemente ella se demoraría una hora en salir, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa. Se dió un rápido regaderazo, salió a comprar flores y se encaminó hacia las oficinas de Interpol. El tráfico de la ciudad lo entretuvo un poco y temía que ella saliera antes de que él pudiera llegar a interceptarla.

Al llegar al edificio tomó el elevador al 5° piso como lo hacía normalmente. Al salir le sorprendió encontrar todo tan tranquilo, las luces apagadas e inclusive cuando intentó entrar por la puerta principal de cristal, estaba cerrada.

"Qué extraño..." - pensó. Nunca había encontrado cerrado hasta después de medianoche, inclusive el oficial de la entrada le confirmó que la castaña no había salido. Utilizó su celular para llamarla, intentó a su oficina y celular, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó ruido dentro de las oficinas. Se asomó, pero no logró ver nada, por lo que en un momento de desesperación, rompió el vidrio de un golpe. Entró cautelosamente y la escena que vió lo impresionó: Chun-Li ensangrentada y un hombre en el piso debajo de su pie, era el mismo que la atacó cuando se conocieron, pero esta vez ella tenía la ventaja y estaba a punto de finalizar la batalla dando el último golpe a Vega.

- ¡Noo! - gritó para evitar que la joven lo hiciera. - Por favor, sabes que no es lo correcto. - dijo una vez que tenía su atención y al mismo tiempo se acercó lentamente. La joven se veía confundida e intentando decidir qué hacer, cuando volvió a ver la furia en sus ojos, supo que era hora de actuar. La tomó del brazo con el que iba a atacar y ella sólo se resistió un poco debido a que después se desvaneció en sus brazos. No estaba completamente inconsciente pero ya no podía sostenerse en pie.

Llamó a una ambulancia, ató al español para asegurarse de que no escaparía y corrió a lado de su novia.

- Amor… - se hincó a su lado, sabía que era preferible no moverla hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, acarició su rostro suavemente - ...mantente despierta por favor. - suplicó mientras presionaba la herida por la que parecía escapársele la vida.

- Ryu… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que llegara la ambulancia y la subieran rápidamente.

Él la acompañó todo el camino y hasta que se lo permitieron dentro del hospital, le informaron que entraría a cirugía. Fueron las horas más estresantes de su vida, sabía que ella era fuerte, pero también estaba consciente de la magnitud de su herida.

- Usted debe ser el joven que llamó a la ambulancia - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse vió a un hombre rubio, robusto y con uniforme militar.

- Así es, Ryu. Y usted es? - se presentó extendiendo la mano.

- Capitán Guile, trabajo con la Agente Li - respondió apretando su mano. - Es una lástima que haya sucedido esto, ella estaba liderando la misión por parte de la Interpol. Sé que se recuperará de esto, pero nos implicará tiempo y más recursos para completar los planes que tenemos.

- Sé que puede parecerle una locura pero, ¿estaría dispuesto a incluirme en su misión? - sugirió el castaño.

- ¿Un civil pidiendo participar en una encomienda de este tipo? Usted ni siquiera tendría que saber en qué consiste esta misión - respondió sorprendido ante tal propuesta.

- Sé que no debería saberlo, pero lo sé. Y en estos momentos usted necesita a los mejores hombres para vencer a Bison y Shadaloo. Yo puedo probar que soy uno de esos hombres. - retó el castaño viéndolo a los ojos. Guile pudo percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras y también sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba prepararse lo mejor posible.

- Está bien, tendrá una pelea conmigo, pero si no logra vencerme deberá dejar de insistir con esta locura… - acordó el americano. A continuación le dió el lugar y hora para el encuentro.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

El gimnasio de pelea era poco conocido, en un barrio pobre y sin mucha gente que lo visitara, de hecho ese día nadie fue recibido por petición del rubio. Únicamente el encargado del lugar presenciaba una pelea como ninguna otra que hubiera visto antes.

Llevaban algunos minutos peleando, el americano hacía su patada especial en una vuelta completa hacia atrás y esto tomó por sorpresa al castaño, sin embargo logró esquivarla y contraatacó con un golpe desde abajo que impactó en su mandíbula y lo levantó por el aire. El rubio quedó tendido en el piso por periodo de varios segundos, se incorporó lentamente y se acercó al japonés.

- Es suficiente, tienes lo que necesitamos para la misión - informó mientras se dirigía a la salida. - Preséntate mañana para crearte un expediente.

Ryu sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez a la joven le agradaría saber la noticia. Se duchó y salió rápidamente al hospital a esperar que la castaña recuperara el conocimiento.

**Fin del flashback**

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

- Capitán Guile, ¿podemos platicar sobre su adición al equipo? - cuestionó la agente que venía detrás de él.

- ¿Qué desea platicar? - preguntó frenándose en seco y dando media vuelta.

- Me parece que un civil no entrenado no es adecuado para participar en esta misión, debería reconsiderarlo.

- Yo mismo he constatado sus habilidades, su participación no está a discusión. Buenas tardes, agente Li. - concluyó antes de seguir su camino a la salida de las oficinas.

La castaña se quedó en su sitio sin saber qué decir, era un hecho que Guile lo había visto en acción y eso fue suficiente para que se convirtiera en un elemento muy importante para la misión.

"¡Maldita sea!" - pensó al darse cuenta que sería muy difícil sacarlo de sus planes. Regresó a su oficina y continuó con su trabajo, la mayoría eran informes de rutina, pero estuvo ausente tanto tiempo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Salió casi a la medianoche de la oficina, tal vez había exagerado con el trabajo, el doctor le ordenó reposo moderado, pero no, ella decidió adelantar todo lo que tenía pendiente. Y ahora le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, sobre todo su herida a punto de cicatrizar. Caminó hasta su automóvil cruzando el estacionamiento y percibió una mirada, como si alguien la observara desde lejos. Volteó rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie.

"¡Bah! Seguro es mi imaginación" pensó y entró a su automóvil para arrancar y salir de ahí.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Cuando supo que ese día la castaña regresaría a trabajar, una profunda preocupación lo invadió. Estaba consciente de que ella no quería verlo ni hablar con él, pero no podía evitar pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño nuevamente. También estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al detenerla en su pelea con Vega, no se arrepentía de eso. Y le gustaba pensar que en algún punto, ella entendería sus razones y lo perdonaría. Mientras eso pasaba, decidió esperar a que saliera del trabajo para asegurarse que nada le pasara como la última vez.

Esperó mucho tiempo, inclusive llegó a pensar que algo le había sucedido, pero luego recordó que la chica de la que se enamoró era obsesiva con su trabajo y considerando que tenía 2 meses de cosas pendientes seguramente estaría haciendo todo lo posible por terminar. Estaba a punto de ir a averiguar qué pasaba cuando la vió salir, se veía hermosa a pesar de su apariencia un poco descuidada. Deseó correr a abrazarla, pero se contuvo y se ocultó tras un árbol cuando ella volteó al sentir su mirada, al parecer no lo había visto, pues subió a su auto y salió del estacionamiento. Sabía que no podía seguir cuidándola de esa manera, tenía que continuar con su vida, pero el hecho de saber que estaba bien le daba una tranquilidad indescriptible.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

- ¿Alguna duda sobre el plan? - preguntó el americano pasando su mirada por todos los presentes en la sala de juntas. Nadie hizo gesto alguno, por lo que dió por terminada la última junta antes de atacar la base principal de Shadaloo.

- Chun-Li, ¿podemos hablar? - la interceptó el castaño mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

- Agente-Li para usted - corrigió fríamente. - Y no tenemos nada que hablar, ni siquiera sé por qué un civil como usted fue aceptado para esta misión.

- Creo que estás siendo muy dura conmigo - reprochó al sentirla tan distante.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté después de lo que pasó? - preguntó en forma de reclamo.

- Es sólo que me gustaría que intentaras dejar tu orgullo y venganza de lado y que pienses en qué es lo mejor para ti. - la miró con ojos casi suplicantes. Por un momento sintió que esas palabras tenían sentido y que lo que había hecho fue para protegerla, por otro lado sentía una enorme impotencia y frustración.

- Tal vez… - dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. - ...no, ¿sabes? No puedo seguir con esto, nuestra relación será únicamente laboral hasta que la misión termine, así que tómalo o déjalo. - dijo con decisión y elevando un poco su tono de voz.

- Está bien - aceptó con tranquilidad el japonés. - Sabes que estaré esperando - dijo convencido de sus palabras mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba.

Esto desconcertó por completo a la agente, que se quedó inmóvil viendolo alejarse.


End file.
